fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
BowieQuest/2012 revision
Watch out! This article is (intentionally) OUTDATED. None of its concepts are canon to the current BowieQuest, and its only reason for existing to show how my old Facebook lore holds against the latest revision. Some information was changed to make it more presentable for modern times, likely as a result of a lot of stuff being unable to string together. ---- Bowie 3D World is a 3D platforming game developed by Red Fireball Inc. and published by Smartz Entertainmentz for the Smart Engine system. It was released exclusively in the United States on December 1st, 2012 for the Smart Engine platform. Its premise revolves around Bowie the Teddy Bear as he must stop his nemesis Bananas the Monkey from turning the world into a whole banana for him to consume, with plot twists along the way. It is greatly inspired by the Sonic Adventure duology, to a degree where the game was considered a rip-off of the 1998 classic. Stay tuned in 2014 for Bowie & Fandork: Revenge of Bananas! Manual introduction :Everything's bright and swell in the Bear Forest for our fluffy friends, but then suddenly, Bananas the Monkey appears out of nowhere and sets the forest aflame! Guffawing maniacally, he challenges Bowie the Teddy Bear and his family to stop him from turning the world into his very own banana! To try and pressure them into playing his little game, he sends out his assassin Mightyeni the Wolf to face off against them and holds them off with his rocket friend "X", buying himself some time to begin work on his plans! As Bowie and his friends race off through Bear Planet, they find that something's a bit off... suddenly, they're fighting giant, deformed versions of fruits and vegetables! Will you help Bowie and his family succeed in finishing them off while trying to stop Bananas' plans at the same time? Gameplay This game is a 3D platformer for the Smart Engine system. You use the analog stick to move around the playing field, pressing "E" to jump and pressing it twice to make a double jump. Use "A" to use the character's respective air action and use "B" to make that character attack. Press the "X" button to use the character's "super action" and press the "Y" button to make them use a "super attack". Use "L" and "R" to move the camera around. Use the grey screen on the bottom to see your in-game status. Characters Bowie Bowie has great Speed and Attack stats, but has dismal Jumping and Health to compensate. He is the first character you have overall in this game, so he's not too shabby. Try not to take many risks as this character though. You have to take him straight to the end of the level, it's as simple as it sounds. *'Attack': Bowling Blade. Bowie rolls across the floor with his knife circulating around his body in a really fast motion, he cannot be controlled mid-roll. If the player releases the button, he'll start running and will become fully controllable again, with his momentum kept. Bowie damages and bounces off an enemy upon contact. *'S. Attacks' **''Knife Spiral''. If the player is moving, Bowie will begin spinning with his knife stretched out, and he can begin spinning around to try and catch enemies in his spin. Bowie is a bit tricky to control in this animation. **''Knife Arc''. Hold the button to have Bowie throw his knife in an overhead arc. It'll home in on a nearby enemy, damaging them from a distance. Pretty good if face-to-face with a pretty beefy target, as Bowie is rather fragile. **''Earthquake''. If the player isn't moving or moving slowly, Bowie will punch the floor, making the ground shake and paralyzing nearby enemies. He can use this ample opportunity to take out any enemies near him. *'Air Action': Incoming Blade. Bowie will curl up into a ball and home straight into any enemy near him, bouncing off of them immediately afterwards. Gee, wonder what this reminds you of... Ashe Ashe has good Jumping and Health stats, but has bad Speed and Power to balance him out. He is the second character you have overall in this game, so... not too bad. He can stomach a surprising lot of hits. Ashe has to find three keys to move on to the next level, thus his levels are more open. *'Attack': Spatula Lunge. Ashe sticks his spatula into the floor, using it to leap forward. He can leap across really long gaps this way if he manages to build up enough speed. The more he uses Spatula Lunge, the more his momentum will build, so you have to try and build it up. If Ashe lands against an enemy, he'll crush them with his weight. *'S. Attacks' **''Grillin' Time!. Stick still and Ashe will stick his spatula out and use it to grab the enemy, flipping them over to grill them against the floor. It doesn't do too much damage, but it's fast and keeps them down for a while. **''Drill Under. Hold down the button to have Ashe use his spatula to drill into the floor. An arrow will denote where Ashe is. When the player presses the attack button, or after enough seconds, he'll come up from the floor. **''Hurricane''. If the player is moving fast enough, Ashe will form a small hurricane of winds around him that obliterate all normal enemies as he gains a bit of upwards momentum. Good for clearing long gaps with Spatula Lunge. *'Air Action': Spatula Flip. Ashe will stick his spatula into the floor upon making contact with it, bouncing off of it to reach a much higher height. Good for ascending high vertical points. Samantha Samantha has rather good Jumping and Speed stats, but has poor Health and Power to compensate. She is the third character you have overall in this game, and she's great for speedrunning and all that. To clear Samantha's levels, you just have to make it straight to the end under a time limit, racing Mightyeni to the end. *'Attack': Flame Diver. Samantha lights herself aflame, bounces up a bit, then slams into the floor to send flaming shockwaves across the floor. If they make contact with enemies, they'll be sent aflame. This can also be used to make her fast-fall considerably fast, which is great for speedrunning and for burning through certain walls. *'S. Attacks' **''Whack Special!. If Samantha is standing still, she'll bring out her frying pan and begin slamming it rapidly. If you hit the attack button on time with a contact attack, she can hit again just as quickly. **''Speedin' Whack!. If she's moving, Samantha will slice forward and swing two frying pans out to her sides. Any enemies caught in her path will be knocked down to the ground and take some damage. **''Eruption''. Hold down the button to make Samantha blow up, making a bunch of fire rain down around her. Any enemies that step into these flaming puddles will be set aflame themselves. *'Air Action': Flare Boost. Samantha will burst through the air at high speeds. It is like Bowie's "Incoming Blade", but without an attack function, and moves her much further than that move does. Paul Paul has rather good Power and Health stats, but he's rather lacking in both of the agility stats. He's a prodding powerhouse, and while this makes it easy for him to obliterate his enemies, he has to take it slow. To beat his levels, you have to eliminate every single enemy in the level. If you miss one, you must backtrack. *'Attack': Electro-Shield. Paul surrounds himself in an electric shield that decimates all nearby enemies, but he keeps his current momentum and it increases if he begins moving downhill. Rapidly keep pressing the attack button to increase the range of Paul's electricity bolts. He cannot change direction until the player releases. *'S. Attacks' **''Lightning Uppercut''. Should Paul be standing still, he'll do a very fast uppercut with his fist. If it makes contact, he'll punch his enemy straight into another one, trying to begin a domino effect. **''Volt Crash''. Paul, if moving, will overcharge himself and charge across the floor. If he makes contact with any of his enemies, they'll be bulldozed with him, increasing the range of his attack. **''Thunderstorm''. Paul will create a thunderstorm around him that blasts all enemies nearby, but forces him to stay down briefly, letting him be vulnerable to attacks. Try to lure in as many enemies as possible. *'Air Action': Sonicboom. Paul will do a Sonicboom to severely increase his momentum through the air. The more Sonicbooms that are done, the more distance he will travel. He can Sonicboom straight into enemies. Shelia Shelia has excellent Health and Speed stats, but has dismal Jumping and Power to compensate. She is the last character you have overall in this game- she is much like her father Bowie in how she plays. However, her objective is to gather 300 candies in every single level to move on to the next one. *'Attack': Pulling Vortex. Shelia forms a vortex that pulls in a bunch of candy and enemies towards her. She'll absorb the candy and very slowly damage enemies that can't do anything to her. Enemies can attack her provided they're outside the hitboxes of the tornado. *'S. Attacks' **''Ripper''. Shelia sends forth a little tornado that rips through a straight line of enemies. Bigger enemies will get trapped in Rippers longer, making them take significantly more damage than little guys. **''Choking Hold''. Shelia will use her wind powers to choke an enemy if she's standing still, preventing them from getting up to her to go bother her. Let go to make her throw them into another enemy. **''Tornado''. Shelia will surround herself with a tornado to begin rippling around the battlefield pretty fast to instantly wipe enemies and absorb candies, but she'll be tricky to control. Be careful! *'Air Action': Superflight. Shelia will simply glide through the air, slowly descending as she goes. If she lands on a wall, she can begin to climb it. If the player holds up and then presses down, she'll rise higher. NPCS There are several NPCs in Bowie 3D World. Bananas is the most prominent, after all he is the main antagonist, and he's assisted by the feeble-minded Thomas the Teddy Bear and his strange allies Fudgebuckets and Ripe. He also has an assassin named Mightyeni the Wolf working for him. However, when a bunch of food monsters begin to mutate from Bananas' experiments, he winds up making King Food, a monstrosity made up from a bunch of mutated vegetables. There are helpful NPCs too, though. Jonathan runs a weapons shop together with his sister Princess, who specializes in armor. Buddy serves as the game's tutorial character while Robert serves as a tutorial boss and Teddy must be chased down for Golden Candies in the game's "special stages". There's a strange fluffy yellow bear with a disabled eye that's just named "Goldie" who'll drop off Rainbow Candies, which will give the player extra lives. Trivia *This is actually not a lost revision of BowieQuest. Rather, it is entirely based on the pre-Fantendo lore that was set up for Bowie and his friends. Some liberties were taken to make Bowie's Adventure presentable, but it is otherwise very faithful to the BowieQuest that Navy and I used to know. *All the characters in this revision of BowieQuest are based on real, existing teddy bears. Several of them (mostly the vital story cast) burnt in a fire, while many more were donated or have simply gotten lost. *Several ideas in this game were borrowed from a lost BowieQuest project that was named BowieQuest: Attack of the Food Monsters. *As part of the classic experience, this game will never be finished. Category:Subpages